


Summertime sadness

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (TV) RPF, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Two months ago, Jens and Lucas had planned to spent a week of their summer vacation with Kes at his lake house, but Jens isn't going anymore
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Summertime sadness

‘’You miss him.’’ **  
**

‘’I don’t.’’

‘’You do.’’

‘’I don’t.’’ 

‘’I’m sure he misses you too.’’

A sigh of annoyance left the curly-haired boy’s lips. “If I had known you’d be pestering me, I wouldn’t have come here.’‘ 

Isa rolled her eyes at her friend’s grumpiness. ’'Luc… Don’t be like that-”

‘’Like that?’’ he snapped unexpectedly, getting more annoyed. After a moment, he sighed, regaining his composure. ‘’Look, I know you’re very interested in my love life, Isa, but please stop reminding me of… _him_. I just want to spend the summer with my friends and sunbathe and not think of you-know-who. Can I do that?’’

She nodded, grabbing the bag of chips off the small table. ‘’You can pretend you don’t miss him all you want, but I see you lurking on his Instagram and going through your old photos. Face it, Luc, you miss him.’’ 

The sliding door opened, abruptly putting an end to the conversation as Kes and Jayden returned from outside. 

‘’What are you two talking about?’’ Kes asked, bringing a new set of beers.

“Jens.” Isa said.

‘’Nothing,’’ Lucas said at the same time. 

The other boys shared a confused look, but didn’t ask any questions. 

.

Campfires were the best part of summer. Especially roasting marshmallows. While Lucas’ sweet tooth loved them, his favorite part was watching the marshmallows turn from a soft white to a crispy golden brown - and even black sometimes.

Laughter echoed outside the cabin as Isa’s marshmallow caught on fire, quickly turning black and melting as she blew on it.

‘’Hot! It’s hot!’’ she moaned after stuffing the melting marshmallow in her mouth.

Beside her, Kes shook his head and kissed her cheek sweetly.

‘’So, how are things with that hot chick?“ Kes asked Jayden, referring to the mysterious girl he was claiming to be hooking up with. No one had met her yet, but Jayden swore he wasn’t making it up.

’‘Does she even exist?” Lucas teased, snickering.

“Fuck off. She does!’’ Jayden chucked a bottle cap at him. ‘’She sent me some sexy pics today. Wanna see?”

He pulled out his phone, eager to show the boys his girl’s pictures and Isa gave them a look of disgust and judgement. This is why girls shouldn’t send nudes to people. You think you send it to one person, but, without knowing, you’re sending it to _all_ of his friends…

“Why didn’t you invite her here? It would’ve been nice to have another girl to keep me company,” Isa said, shifting the conversation.

“Where would we have slept? I’m already cramped on the couch. There’s no way two people could fit there. By the way, it’s unfair that Lucas gets the second bedroom-”

Isa gave Jayden a pointed look and Kes swatted him. Sometimes he could be such an asshole. Did he ever think before speaking?

Initially, Jens was supposed to join them at the cabin. It was going to be him and Lucas’ first trip together and Lucas was really excited about it so Kes decided it was only fair that they’d get the second bedroom. After all, it would be more useful for them than Jayden.

But, Jens was no longer coming.

‘’It’s not like you need it either,’’ Lucas burned with a smirk, relieving the small tension.

Isa and Kes laughed, teasing Jayden some more and grabbing more marshmallows to roast. Lucas was reaching for another marshmallow when a notification flashed on his phone, catching his attention.

_jensrolt posted a new post_

Of course, he still had notifications turned on for Jens’ social media. When they first started hanging out, the distance was difficult and Lucas couldn’t get enough of Jens - even if they were texting 24/7 - so he turned on his notifications, wanting to be the first one to see whatever dumb picture he had posted.

Usually, it was a greasy meal and fries, or pictures of his friends doing stupid things, but tonight, the raven-haired boy had posted a picture of himself and a brunette girl sticking their tongues out at what appeared to be a party. Lucas recognized the girl with her long hair and braces; it was Jana, Jens’ ex. Lucas’ eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the picture, a wave of jealousy knotting in his stomach.

He wouldn’t admit it out loud - especially not to Isa -, but it bothered him to see Jens having fun with someone that wasn’t him. And that it was _Jana_ of all people. She was the reason their relationship went to shit in the first place - or at least, a part of the reason.

Turning off his phone, Lucas drank the remainder of his beer and stood, making his friends frown.

‘’Where’re you going?’’ Kes asked, knowing it wasn’t later than 11pm.

‘’I think I’m gonna go to bed early tonight. I don’t feel too good,’’ he explained, running a hand over his face, faking tiredness to hide that he was upset.

Jayden snickered. ‘’The beer’s going to your head already? You’re such a lightweight…’’

‘’Must be that,’’ Lucas agreed, telling them a quick ‘goodnight’ and disappearing inside.

Glancing at the door, Kes made sure Lucas was in his room before speaking. ‘’He only had two beers today.’’

.

The summer heat pulled Lucas from his sleep much earlier than he would’ve prefered. 6am was an ungodly hour to be up during summer vacation. Sighing, he put on a grey hoodie and a pair of shorts and headed out, knowing there was no way he would fall back asleep.

Everyone was still asleep inside - and would be for the next few hours according to the amount of empty beer bottles Lucas found outside. He shook his head at the mess, stepping around the trash until he reached the deck. They’d been here for less than a week and it was already a pigsty. Thank God Kes’ parents weren’t seeing this.

Lucas sat down on the edge of the wooden deck, careful to not get splinters in his thighs, and looked at the lake, enjoying the water’s stillness. Above the lake, shades of yellows, oranges and pinks were spreading into the sky like a beautiful watercolor painting.

A soft brisk of wind blew over his face, making Lucas smile and close his eyes. It was the first moment of peace he’s felt since they arrived at the cabin. While he loved his friends and their craziness, sometimes it was nice to have alone time to relax and think - mainly the latter.

Lately, Lucas’ train of thoughts revolved around the same things: Jens, his mom, college and _Jens_.

In September, he would have to pack his bags and leave for university, leaving his mom, which worried Lucas a lot. Last year had been difficult for them, a whole rollercoaster. Learning to live and deal with her mental illness wasn’t always roses and rainbows. They had rough moments and Lucas didn’t want to leave her, scared something bad would happen to her while he was away.

Then, there was Jens. Jens and his full, kissable lips. Jens and his stupid, fluffy hair. Jens and his cheap spicy aftershave Lucas loved so much. He was even starting to miss his bad jokes.

Lucas sighed. Sometimes, he missed the days where all he had to think about was which toy he’d play with next.

The creaking of the deck pulled Lucas from his thoughts, snapping back to earth. He looked over his shoulder, glancing at the newcomer approaching.

“I heard noise and saw that you were outside. Figured I’d join,” Kes said, taking a seat next to Lucas, squinting as the waking sun blinded him. ‘’What are you doing up so early?’’

‘’I could ask you the same thing.’’

‘’I asked first.’’

Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Let’s play a game. Truth or dare…but there is no dare.”

Lucas gave Kes an incredulous look. “So, just…truth?”

“Yeah.”

Lucas hesitated, having a feeling that Kes was about to trap him with a question. He knew Kes would never force him to answer a question, say something he wasn’t ready for, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t ask a _delicate_ question, something more personal than usual - something Lucas wouldn’t answer if there were other people around.

‘’I’ll let you start.’’

‘’Kes…’’

‘’Ask me a question. Come on, Luc!’’ Kes cheered, trying to get a smile out of his friend. ‘’Isa and Jayden will be out until at least 10. We might as well entertain ourselves.’’

‘’Okay… Erm, why is the air climatization is not working inside? I was fucking melting this morning.“

Kes laughed. ’‘I don’t think it ever worked. It came with the cabin so it’s really old.”

“Well, tell your dad to fix it. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Will do.”

It wasn’t the kind of questions Kes was going for when he suggested this game, but it’ll do. If Lucas wanted to play like that, it didn’t mean he would too. Kes’ face turned serious, setting the table for his question.

“Have you talked to him since?” he asked softly, keeping his words non-pressuring.

Talking about Jens was like walking on eggshells. Depending on his mood, he could either answer or tell you to fuck off. Lately, it’s been mostly the latter.

He thought for a moment, almost playing dumb and asking who Kes was talking about, but Lucas figured Kes would see through his avoidance attempt and give him a pointed look.

“No,’’ he responded honestly. ’'He’s back with his ex.”

Kes frowned, surprised. “He told you that?“

‘’No.’’

‘’Then why do you think that?”

Lucas sighed. “I saw a post on Instagram. He was with her at some party.”

Discouragement washed over Kes’ face. “Bro, stop assuming things and fucking _ask_ him.’’

Lucas frowned and pulled his phone out. He searched for the post and showed Kes the incriminating picture, thinking that if Kes saw it, he’d understand why he assumed that. But, instead of sympathizing, Kes laughed.

‘’What’s funny?’’ Lucas demanded, seeing no laughing matter. It was anything but funny.

‘’How is this picture saying they are back together?’’ Kes asked, nodding at the picture. ‘’To me, this is two people having a good time at a party. And by the looks on their faces, they were both pretty drunk when they took it. No offence, Luc, but you have the tendency to jump to conclusions. It’s probably nothing.”

Lucas looked at his best friend in disbelief and jumped into a defensive mode. “You’re taking his side, now?”

“I’m not taking anyone’s side,” Kes corrected, staying calm, unlike Lucas. ‘’I’m just rationalizing things.’’

There was a pause as Lucas thought for a moment. What if Kes was right? What if it was platonic between Jens and Jana? A small part of him wanted to believe Kes, but Lucas also knew that Jana still has feelings for Jens. She had told him after one too many drinks.

“It’s whatever,” he finally told Kes, trying to sound firm but falling short. “We’re broken up. That’s it. It’s just…” Lucas bit his lip, keeping the last words for himself.

Sensing what he meant, Kes nudged him with his elbow.

Despite how he loved to show off his relationship and brag about his boyfriend, Lucas prefered to keep his feelings for himself. He didn’t like being vulnerable, always worried his emotions would be used against him or that someone would make fun of him for feeling the way he felt.

Lucas looked up at his best friend and shrugged helplessly.

Kes threw an arm around Lucas’ shoulder and tugged him into a half-hug. ‘’It’s okay to miss someone.“

Lucas didn’t respond.

.

“Need help?” Lucas asked, seeing Isa preparing dinner for them in the kitchen while Kes and Jayden were watching stupid videos on their phones, being very helpful.

“Yeah. Can you grab us some more beers from the stash outside? Jayden drank the last one.” She narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Lucas nodded. “Sure.”

He slipped out of the cabin and opened the standing cooler on the side, picking out a couple beers and closing it. Lucas turned around, about to return inside when his eyes fell on someone he didn’t expect to see.

 _Jens_.

What the fuck was he doing here?

The brunet’s hold on the beers slackened, causing Lucas to drop one, the glass bottle shattering on the cement tiles. His stomach twisted into a knot as his heart faltered for a few seconds, surprised to see Jens here, at Kes’ cabin.

“What are you doing here?’’ Lucas asked, trying to not stammer like an idiot.

He hadn’t seen Jens in over a month and completely underestimated the effect Jens had on him. Lucas thought he was strong and could resist the handsome Belgian boy, but all he wanted to do was drop the damn beers and pull Jens down for a kiss.

‘’Isa and Kes invited me.’’

Isa and Kes? Lucas released a breath, fuming. How dare they going behind his back and inviting his ex boyfriend to their vacation trip? Thinking back, he should’ve suspected that they were planning something. All their questions about Jens and the breakup were should’ve been a guess.

Stepping back, Lucas put up a front. ‘’They shouldn’t have. You can leave now.’’

His friends might have invited him, but they couldn’t force Lucas to talk to him.

Jens sighed, not phased by his attitude. He wasn’t going to leave so easily.

‘’Luc-’’

‘’I don’t want to talk to you,’’ Lucas interrupted, raising his voice a little.

Nodding, Jens looked down, keeping his eyes on her feet. ‘’Okay…’’

Without glancing back at him, Lucas walked past Jens, going to put the beers in the kitchen, about to give the nosey couple a piece of his mind.

‘’Dinner’s almost ready, could you-’’ Isa started, stirring the pastas in the pot.

Before she could finish her sentence, Lucas interrupted her, depositing the beers on the table louder than he should’ve. ‘’Stop trying to fix things you can’t fix and mind your own business for once,’’ he told his friend. He narrowed his eyes at Kes on the couch, directing his message to his too, and stormed down the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind himself.

‘’Someone’s got their panties in a twist!’’ Jayden exclaimed from the couch, laughing at his own joke.

.

Lucas didn’t like that Jens was here. He didn’t like that he came all the way from Antwerp to Utrecht, to Kes’ cabin, with only a sliver of hope to talk to him. **  
**

At least, that’s what he told himself.

He could hear them chatting down the hall, having dinner without him, acting like everything was fine, like they didn’t do anything wrong. Laughters echoed as Jayden told a drunk memories of Kes from last night and Lucas recognized Jens’ laugh mixed with his friends’. 

He huffed from the incomfort of Kes’ guest bed. _Traitors_.

Shaking his head, Lucas picked up his phone and found himself going on his photo library app. He clicked on on his and Jens’ album, a smile curled on his lips as he scrolled on his phone, nostalgia hitting hard as he looked the pictures. A handful of selfies, both cute ones and some silly-er ones. There was also a dozen of just Jens by himself, sleeping, doing tricks with his skateboard or sticking his tongue out. 

Most people clean out their photo library after a breakup, deleting all traces of their past lover, but Lucas hadn’t been able to. It’s like a part of him refused to accept that it was the end of them, even if he was the one to break it off in the most shitty way. 

They might be in the modern days, but Lucas still felt like a complete dick for breaking up with Jens through a screen. He didn’t deserve this. But, it was the only way for Lucas to go through with it. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to call it quit, unable to resist his sad pout and teary eyes. 

.

Later into the evening, after the sun went down, there was knock on the door, followed by Jayden’s voice. ‘’Open the door, I’ve got food!’’

‘’I’m not hungry,’’ Lucas responded, still scrolling and zooming on old pictures. Maybe he was hurting himself by looking at those, but it was the closest thing to Jens Lucas would allow himself to get.

Like always, Jayden didn’t listen and started juggling the door handle much to the brunet’s annoyance. Can’t they all leave him alone? The door opened, with the use of a key, and Lucas was about to tell his friend to fuck off and go away, but instead of Jayden and a plate of food, it was Jens who walked in.

‘’Can I come in?’’ he asked, poking his head in from the doorway. ‘’I’m leaving in the morning. I just wanted to say goodbye before I go.’’

Lucas should’ve been relieved. This is what he wanted: for Jens to leave. But, he wasn’t. He was a bit…sad.

He bit his lip, hesitating. This could be the _last_ time he was seeing Jens. ‘’Okay. You’ve got five minutes.’’

‘’Five minutes,’’ Jens repeated, nodding, accepting the bargain. He walked further inside the room, still not knowing what the hell he was going to say, when the door closing shut loudly behind him, the click of a lock echoing.

Both their heads turned to the, now closed, door.

‘’Fuckers,’’ Lucas breathed out, shaking his head in disbelief at his friends’ stupid plan. He stood, abandoning his phone on the bed and banged on the door. ‘’Guys! Open the door!’’

‘’We didn’t do anything,’’ Kes defended from the other side, sounding anything but innocent.

Lucas rolled his eyes, not believing their bullshit.

There was footsteps on the other side of the door, the sound fading away.

‘’Kes! Isa! Jayden! Come back!’’ Lucas called but he was met by silence.

His shoulders slouched, defeated. They were stuck there.

‘’Do you think they’re gonna unlock the door or leave us here all night?’’ Jens asked, half joking.

‘’The sooner the better, preferably…’’

‘’Will you stop?’’ Jens snapped, having enough of his attitude. The brunet raised an eyebrow and Jens continued. ‘’I get that inviting me here wasn’t your idea, but you don’t have to be an asshole. I thought this would be our chance to talk and give each other explanations after that argument-fest we had for breakup. I…I don’t want us to end like this, Luc.“

 _I didn’t want us to end either,_ Lucas wanted to say.

‘’It’s not like _I_ ’m responsible for the breakup. You’re the one who was in bed with their ex.’’

‘’I already told you-’’ Jens stopped and sighed, tired of explaining himself over and over again. ‘’Jana and I were drunk. We passed out in Luca’s parents’ bedroom during the night. _Nothing_ happened.’’

‘’She answered your phone in the morning when I called and proudly told me you were still sleeping, making it sound like you had been up to more. It’s like she did it on purpose to infuriate me.’’

From someone else’s point of view, it could sound like Lucas was blaming Jana for the break up for the same of finding someone else to blame it on, but Jana wasn’t innocent in this. She claimed being on their side and happy for them, but it was all an act. Lucas felt like she was purposely doing things to piss him off and cause drama in their relationship. She had stolen Jens from her best friend before, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had planned to steal him again.

‘’I was sleeping when you called.’’

‘’See, you’re defending her again…’’

‘’Friends don’t sleep in the same bed! At least, not when one clearly still has feelings for the other. In case you’re blind, she wants to get back with you.’’ Lucas paused. ‘’And, she was wearing your hoodie all night. _My_ hoodie.’’

Jens groaned in frustration, annoyed by Lucas’ pettiness. ‘’Wow. Are we really going to talk about a damn hoodie? Someone spilled something on her shirt. I wasn’t going to let her walk around in her bra.’’

‘’You were at Luca’s right? Well, she could’ve landed her one of her shirts-”

‘’Is that why you broke up with me? Because of a hoodie? You’re being ridiculous. Even Lotte isn’t as childish as you are being and she’s eight.’’

‘’It’s not only the hoodie, Jens. It’s everything stitched together. Jana has been lurring you back to her and you’re letting her. You’re falling right into her plan to steal you from me and you don’t even see it. She’s clinging to you at parties when I’m not around, purposely posting pictures of you two together, wearing your clothes- Do you really think she didn’t know what she was doing when she answered my call? It hurts to see the one you love, the one who claims to love you being dragged away by their old girlfriend…“

A frown crease on Jens’ forehead, reflecting on Lucas’ words. Maybe he was right? Maybe Jana wanted more out of their friendship and was looking to rekindle, but Jens wasn’t. He was with Lucas and very much happy - before the drama. He also didn’t know how Jana’s action made Lucas feel.

‘’It’s also common for past cheaters to get back with their ex girlfriend.”

Jens looked down at the mention of his past. He wasn’t particularly proud of that time of his life, of those shitty choices he made, but he grew up. He was no longer that guy and Lucas needed to realize that and stop using it against him. Because he cheated once didn’t mean he’ll do it again.

‘’It happened _three_ years ago, will you quit using that against me? I’m not my mistakes from the past, Luc. I’ll talk to Jana. I’ll keep my distance from her if that’s necessary. I just- Can we forget about all this? I miss you.’’

‘’You miss me?’’ Lucas scoffed. ‘’That’s funny, I haven’t heard from you in weeks.“

‘’It’s not because I didn’t text you that I stopped thinking about you or that I didn’t miss you.’’ Jens exhaled a dry laugh. ‘’It’s not like you would’ve replied anyway. You haven’t returned my calls or any of my texts for the past month. I still have feelings for you, but don’t expect me to be waiting like a puppy. You’re the one who was mad at me and decided to call it quit, I just had to deal with it.’’

Kes’ words resonated in Lucas’ mind, only now realizing that maybe he was right. He should have talked to Jens instead of jumping to conclusion and taking decisions on a whim. He should’ve given him time to explain his side of the story and had a conversation together instead of shoving accusations into his face over the phone.

‘’Okay. I might have overreacted a little…’’ Lucas admitted, stepping on his pride. He hated to admit that he was wrong, but he had no other choice. He _did_ overreact. ‘’But, I had all the right to be upset. Jana _was_ trying to steal my man.’’

A soft, pleased smile ghosted on Jens’ lips at the mention of ‘my man’. ‘’Maybe she tried, but, clearly, she didn’t succeed. I’m here, aren’t I?’’ Jens looked up, his eyes meeting Lucas, making the brunet’s lips turned up in the corner. ‘’I love you, Luc. I would never cheat on you-”

Not letting him finish, Lucas crossed the distance between them and grabbed hold of Jens’s tee shirt to pull him for a kiss, craving the taller boy’s lips after all those weeks apart. Lucas exhaled into the kiss, his fingers curling into the fabric of Jens’ shirt as Jens’ found Lucas’ face, cupping his jaw gently to make the kiss longer.

When they pulled back, Lucas apologized, again. ‘’Sorry for doubting your faithfulness and ruining our summer plans. If I hadn’t overreacted and talked to you instead of jumping to conclusion, we would’ve spent the whole week together by the lake instead of moping on my own. I ruined this vacation…’’

Jens shook his head. ‘’It’s okay. We can make up for it now,’’ he said, pressing his forehead against Lucas’, a soft grounding gesture he knew Lucas liked. ‘’I may or may not have packed for a couple days, just in case we fix things between us.’’

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. ‘’You did?’’

Jens hummed and gave him a quick kiss. ‘’You didn’t ruin anything. We’re just starting our little vacation later than planned.’’


End file.
